


Have you ever tried a drink called coffee?

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Fluff, Historical, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Poland gets curious about the new drink Turkey likes so much and drags Lithuania into trying it too.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland/Turkey (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Have you ever tried a drink called coffee?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



„Delicious! This this simply delicious!”, exclaimed Poland in excitement as he tried the mysterious drink Turkey enjoyed so much for the first time. Turkey himself smiled at him, and then smiled encouragingly at Lithuania, who despite appearances was a much pickier eater.

Lithuania nodded at Turkey and tried his cup of ‘coffee’. It was bitter but aromatic, and Lithuania wondered how it would taste with honey, perhaps also cream.

The smell of coffee, the sweet taste of baklava, the soft cushions, loud purring of Turkey’s large cat as he petted it, all this made for a perfect afternoon for the three lovers.


End file.
